


First

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Well, I wish that I'd never met you the day you said, "I have a room, I have music to play. I have a room, let me show you the way."





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "First Love" by Emmy the Great


End file.
